What Good Guidance Changes
by NoTearsFalling
Summary: Very few people like Zeus, and Percy can understand that. However, after a chance encounter with the god himself, Percy is starting to wonder if maybe, there was a reason for Zeus' actions. And just maybe, it had something it do with his upbringing.


**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO.**

Zeus was proud, arrogant, and cheated on his wife. Then again, the other gods cheated too. They tended to get bored after a millenia. Still, that was no excuse for Zeus' actions.

Many people disliked Zeus, and that included Percy. You can imagine his slight anger then at finding Zeus sitting in his relaxing spot on the beach. Percy didn't notice him until he was only a few feet away and by then it was too late to turn around.

Zeus turned slightly to see Percy. Percy expected him to yell at him to bow down, but Zeus just sighed sadly and slumped his shoulders as he turned back around.

Percy walked up to him hesitantly full aware that Zeus might blast him, "Um, Lord Zeus, do you uh, need anything?"

Zeus sighed again, "Has anyone ever told you that you are a lucky child?"

"Um, yes?" Percy inched a little closer.

Seeing Percy moving slightly, Zeus looked at him with slight anger, "Well don't just stand there! Sit down!" Percy immediately plopped down, and Zeus got a sad expression on his face. "You're fatal flaw is loyalty isn't it?"

Percy nodded as he looked closer at the king of the gods. It was obvious that something was totally off with him. Normally, he was proud, but now, he looked sad and lost, like a little kid.

Percy spoke up gently, "Something is wrong, isn't it?" A nod showed him to be correct. Percy took another guess, "It has to do with Hera, doesn't it?"

"You know," Zeus spoke as he look at the sea, "You're smarter than you look."

Percy snorted, "Ha. Tell Annabeth that."

Zeus looked over at Percy, "'How do you do that?"

Percy frowned confused, "Do what?"

"Shrug off a compliment as if it were nothing. I can't do that." Zeus frowned.

Percy sucked in a breath and took a risk, "You are too prideful. That's why."

Zeus looked over at Percy sharply, daring him to say anything more. When Percy didn't, he put his face into his hands. "I can't help it. I grew up hearing the words, 'Someday Zeus, you are going to be the greatest god the world has ever known. You are going to defeat your father, save your brothers and sisters, and become king. And remember this, never let anyone get in your way. Make me proud son. Make me proud.'"

Percy winced, "You had more on your shoulders than I did." Percy paused suddenly, "So _that's_ why you are so arrogant."

Zeus glared at him, "What did you just call me?"

Percy held up his hands and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I tend to blurt things out sometimes without thinking."

Zeus relaxed slightly, but kept his glare, "Anyway, what about me?"

Percy put his hands down and donned a thoughtful expression. "I get it. You are prideful because you're mother always said that you would be great without pointing out that you had faults too. You are paranoid because you're mother said to never let anyone get in your way. As for your commitment to your wife, I think that has something to do with your father, Kronos."

Zeus frowned as he took all of the information in. He got a confused look on his face at the last part, "What does my father have to do with commitment?"

"In truth, absolutely nothing. What's the opposite of commitment? Betrayal. And what did your father do? He betrayed your mother, your siblings, and you by being paranoid about his rule. Your problem is in your upbringing. That still doesn't excuse your actions though." Percy concluded.

Zeus sighed, "I-I guess that makes sense, but that doesn't help me with my current problem. What am I going to do? Hera won't even look at me, let alone talk to me."

"I've had that problem with Annabeth too. Not the cheating issue, but her being mad at me." Percy paused before continuing. "You need to apologize, show her that you are truly sorry for what you did and that you love her very much."

Zeus nodded, "I guess I could try that... yes, I will."

Percy stood up as Zeus did so too. "One question sir, if you will allow me to ask you this. Why did you come to the sea?"

Zeus looked out over the sea wistfully, "Well, your father's fatal flaw is loyalty like you, and I guess the sea reminds me that I need to try harder. I need to try to be loyal. Plus, your father has always been kind to me. He is the one who taught me what family truly meant. I guess that I want to hold on to that."

Percy nodded, "Ya, love did come from the sea after all, and along with loyalty, love is what holds a family together."

Zeus looked over at Percy one more time wondering how the hero could be so smart yet hide it so well. "Well, Percy Jackson, tell your mother that she did well raising you. Have a good evening I guess. Oh, and one more thing." Zeus' eyes narrowed dangerously, "If you tell anyone about our meeting, I will blast you to Hades before you can even blink. Got it?"

Percy nodded as the god flashed away dramatically in a cloud of thunder and lightning. Percy laughed slightly as he realized that Zeus hadn't called him Perseus. Maybe there was more to Zeus than people thought.


End file.
